raofandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Luck o' the Irish
Plot Orange meets a Leprechaun who is looking for his pot of gold. Orange, however, has it. The Leprechaun (who's name is Liam) offers Orange three wishes for the gold. Orange gives him stupid answers like another pot of gold, a billion wishes, and that there were no rules. Orange finally makes a good first wish which is a whistling pinwheel, but he shortly gets it taken away because Liam couldn't get his attention. Orange then annoys Liam to get his pinwheel back. He drives Liam mad and decides to wish that he can have his gold back. But the gold ends up crushing Liam. Orange then gets up upset because he couldn't get his pinwheel back. But it turns out Pear has it. Script *Orange: Bored B-Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored. B-B-B-B-Bored. B-Bored Bored Bored. sighs Whoa! *Liam: Here Goldy, Goldy, Goldy! I know you're around here somewhere! *Orange: It's the Jolly Green Giant! *Liam: Me? No. No. No. No. I'm a leprechaun. *Orange: I'm an orange. *Liam: Yeah, I can see that. Good for you. *Orange: Hey, who shrunk you, Jolly Green Giant? You look like you just got out of the dryer. laughs *Liam: I'm not a giant. I'm a leprechaun. And I'm looking for me pot o' gold. *Orange: Oh! You mean this thing? *Liam: Blast! How did I miss that? Alright, ye wee talkin' orange. What will ye take for me pot o' gold? *Orange: Huh? *Liam: The gold. What do you want for it? *Orange: Oh, I want a pot of gold. *Liam: No. You don't get the pot o' gold, I get the pot o' gold. I'll tell you. I'll just give three wishes for it. How about that? *Orange: Three wishes? Okay! *Liam: Alright then! What's your first wish? *Orange: I wish for a pot of gold. *Liam: No! You can't have the gold, the gold is mine! You can have something else. Something that's less goldy. Something like.. uh... uh.. *Orange: A whistling pinwheel. *Liam: A whistling pinwheel. Dear lord, you're a fruity orange. chuckles You got it! *Orange: Yaaaaaaay! laughs *Liam: Alright, Alright. Settle down now. *Orange: laughs *Liam: Okay. What's wish number two gonna be? *Orange: laughs *Liam: Hey, Come on! *Orange: laughs *Liam: Stop it, already! *Orange: Hey! *Liam: You can have it back, when you're wishing's done, and I have me gold. *Orange: Well that blows. laughs *Liam: Okay, Okay, Okay. Wish number two. What do you want? *Orange: I wish I had my pinwheel back. *Liam: You already had your bleedin' pinwheel! You can't wish for it twice! There are rules on it. *Orange: Okay, I wish for one billion wishes. *Liam: No. You can't wish for more wishes. That's against the rules, too. *Orange: I wish there wasn't so many rules. *Liam: You can't wish for that either! *Orange: Then I got nothing. *Liam: Oh, come on! You can have anything in the world! You can have a new car, a unicorn, a lovely lass in a bikini, or even marshmallows shaped like diamonds, horseshoes, and stars. *Orange: Nah. Marshmallows make me gassy. laughs *Liam: You ridiculous little idiot, I'm offering you anything in the world for that pot o' gold, and you don't want nothing. *Orange: I want my pinwheel. *Liam: Forget about the pinwheel for two seconds! *Orange: Pot of gold? *Liam: in frustration Keep it! Forget it! I don't even want it anymore. *Orange: Whoa! Take it easy, Little Giant. *Liam: I'm not a little giant, I'm a freakin' leprechaun and you're an annoying sack of citrus if I've ever met one in all me days. *Orange: Fine. I wish you had your pot of gold so you'd stop being so angry! *Liam: Finally... Ach! *Orange: Wha... whoa! Sorry, Little Giant! Are you okay? Little Giant? Little Giant? Oh, now I'll never get my pinwheel back. sighs Hey! *Pear: Finders keepers, dude.